Ticket
by Lavenda Violetin' Purple Rose
Summary: Tiket masuk ke festival tahunan komunitas dance atau memang tiket menuju kedekatannya dengan Kim Jongin? EXO Fanfiction, KaiHun. Review?


Di saranin bacanya sambil tiduran. Biar kalau terlanjur menguap langsung tidur aja.

Warning : Cerita ngebosenin, bikin sakit mata, typo dimana-mana, alur maksa, pasaran, dan lain sebagainya. Siapin kantong muntah apabila anda kelewat mual(?)

Diksinya agak berubah di scene terakhir.. Maklum aja, nulisnya gx langsung ditamatin & malah ngebaca dulu komik anime manga. Jadi ngaruh sama gaya penulisannya yang emang sudah ancur sedari awal(?)

Standard disclaimer applied..

Hyun present..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ticket**

**.**

**.**

Hujan di Jum'at pagi. Memang tak ada pengaruh untuk apapun itu terhadap namja dengan kulit putih pucatnya di bangku pertama deretan empat.

Kepala dengan surai _dark-brown_nya melongok melewati jendela. Masih tersisa gerimis beserta angin yang hilir mudik melewati wajah. Hmm.. letak kelasnya untuk sementara berpindah ke gedung dua di lantai tiga, dan semoga saja kabar ini –yang kebetulan sangat mendadak, dapat diketahui teman-teman satu kelasnya dengan cepat.

Mata dengan iris hitam di batas _galaxy_ itu kemudian bergerak teratur. Sehun –sebenarnya namanya Oh Sehun, mencoba mencari-cari keberadaan teman satu bangkunya di penjuru gerbang. Kan siapa yang tahu bocah tua yang tak lebih tinggi darinya sudah datang dan memerlukan teriakkannya untuk memasuki kelas sementara mereka.

Tapi semenit berlalu. Ia menunggu cukup lama untuk waktu tersebut karena dimakan bosan. Sehun tak sama sekali menemukan keberadaan lelaki mungil yang jadi sahabatnya. Jangankan 'dia', murid lainpun belum terlihat masuk melewati gerbang utama itu.

"Hnn.."

Tik...

Tok...

Tik...

Tok...

Sehun menarik lagi kepalanya kemudian duduk bersandar di kursinya. Ia memutar bola mata dan menyesali sifat rajin kakak sepupunya yang selalu menurun layaknya ayah kepada anak. Ia sebenarnya bisa saja datang pukul tujuh tepat, seandainya ia tidak takut menerima teguran paman si pengajar matematika dengan landasan 'PR menanti setiap saat'nya. Entah kenapa, meski ia selalu mendapat pujian dari guru bengis itu, tapi Sehun tak pernah ingin mendapat cap 'malas' apabila ia terlambat satu jam saja dalam pelajarannya.

Rajin bukan?

"Sehunnie...! Oh Sehun...!"

Bibir mungil Sehun mengkerut jelek. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu begitu suara melengking Baekhyun –yang katanya sahabat karib Sehun, menggema memasuki telinga.

"Kyaa! Benarkan, kau pasti sudah ada di sini!" Pekik Baekhyun di tengah langkahnya menghampiri Sehun. Bokong kecilnya kemudian duduk di kursi tepat di samping Sehun.

Sehun melirik Baekhyun malas, "Berlebihan sekali. Kau tahu dari mana kelas kita di sini?"

Baekhyun menggebrak meja pelan sementara Sehun menatapnya sambil bersidekap. "Ah, sudahlah aku tak ingin basa-basi."

"Ada apa sih?"

"Kim Jongin-" Mata dengan _eyeliner_ tebal Baekhyun berbinar. Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian beringsut menyamping menghadap Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin apa? Kenapa?"

"Dua belas April besok, dia akan tampil di acara festival tahunan komunitas _dance_." Ungkapnya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

Sehun melebarkan matanya dan ikut tersenyum bersama sahabatnya itu. "Benarkah?"

"Hmm.. Aku baru saja melihatnya di parkiran. Ia membicarakan ini bersama '_couple_'nya. Ia juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk ikut di grupnya nanti."

**...**

Garpu di tangannya sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menari berantakan dan mengacak_ spagetti_ di piringnya. Sehun sudah kehilangan selera sejak pagi, tapi Baekhyun malah menyeretnya ke kantin dengan seenak jidat. Ia tidak suka keramaian jujur saja. Dan memang tidak banyak orang lain yang mengenalnya meski ia salah satu murid berprestasi, karena ia sendiri termasuk tipikal orang yang sulit bersosialisasi.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kemudian menyorot Baekhyun tajam. Lelaki kecil itu terlihat sangat menikmati makanannya. Sehun jadi iri sendiri. Mengapa ia tak bisa seriang Baekhyun dan malah memusingkan kepalanya dengan bayangan Kim Jongin beserta Do Kyungsoo yang berkolaborasi bersama dalam satu _stage_.

Tapi Sehun selalu merasa sangat dan kelewat cemburu. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tak kenal mereka berdua? Yang selalu dipasang-pasangkan setiap kali menghadiri event-event penting di sekolah dan akan menjadi _headline_ _news_ di majalah dinding ketika esok paginya. Ugh, Sehun ingin menonjok wajah Baekhyun saja kalau begini.

Terus terang sudah sangat lama ia mengagumi sosok Kim Jongin. Namun mengetahui keberadaan Kyungsoo yang dulu ka-ta-nya adalah kekasih Kim Jongin membuatnya tak percaya diri. Ia tak berani menyatakan perasaannya dan hanya Baekhyun yang tahu. Karena keberadaan Kyungsoo yang terus saja menempel dengan Jongin, Ia tak berani bahkan hanya sekedar menghubunginya lagi lewat telepon seluler.

Yah, Sehun sudah pernah menghubungi pria tampan itu lewat SMS. Dengan bermodalkan nomor yang ia minta dari teman satu kelas Jongin –meski dengan cara memaksa, ia kemudian mengirim pesan singkat di malam harinya.

'Kim Jongin?'

'Ya, Siapa?'

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya saking merasa bahagia. Terdengar bodoh, bagaimana bisa hanya karena balasan singkat tersebut Sehun sampai bertingkah layaknya orang kurang kewarasan. Tapi itulah Oh Sehun. Tubuh tingginya sempat berguling-guling tak jelas sebelum ia kembali mengetikan balasan.

'Eumm, jangan bilang pada siapapun ya?'

Sehun menggeplak kepalanya sendiri setelah itu.

Tapi kemudian ia berhenti merutuk begitu _smartphone_nya kembali bergetar. Sehun agak gugup saat akan membuka yang satu ini. Yah jelas, ia sendiri sadar akan kebodohannya yang malah mengirimkan permintaan konyol tadi.

'Ya, tapi siapa ini?'

'Aku penggemarmu. Jangan bilang pada Kyungsoo, ya?'

Kali ini Sehun berhasil menjedukkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia membanting ponselnya. Kenapa sulit sekali, kenapa sulit sekali menemukan kata-kata tepat untuk memulai perbincangan? Ia sangat malu walau Jongin tak sedang di dekatnya. Dan keyakinannyapun terjadi, Jongin tak lagi membalas pesannya setelah itu.

"Hei Sehunnie, dia."

Sehun tersadar dari lamuan kemudian meletakkan garpunya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun ogah-ogahan. "Apa?"

"Lihat Sehunnie, dia."

Mengerti arah bicara Baekhyun, senyum Sehun sempat merekah. Namun sedetik kemudian, tubuh Sehun menegang begitu yang ditemuinya ialah sorot dari iris menusuk Kyungsoo yang tengah berjalan beriringan bersama Kim Jongin. Lelaki dengan mata bulat itu masih menatapnya sementara ia sendiri sudah uring-uringan di tempat berusaha mencari objek pandang lebih baik dari hazel tajam itu.

"B-Baek, kita pergi sekarang. Kumohon!"

**...**

"Oh Sehun bodoh! Oh Sehun bodoh! Oh Sehun bod-"

"Demi tuhan Baek, DIAMLAH!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran teman 'sehidup semati'nya itu, yang malah menariknya pergi bahkan sebelum ia menghabiskan makanan. Padahal apabila diputar ulang, momen seperti tadi dapat dikategorikan indah meski untuk Sehun sekalipun.

"Kau pernah bilang sendiri, 'satu hari tak melihat wajahnya bagai satu abad tanpa hujan'. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi, bodoh?!" Cibirnya seraya menoyor kepala samping Sehun.

Sementara lelaki pucat itu hanya merengut, "Kau tak lihat si mata bulat Kyungsoo? Kau tak tahu apa pura-pura tak mengerti sih?!"

"Hah.. terserah kau sajalah. Pokoknya sekarang kau harus antar aku kembali ke sana. Kau tahu aku hampir mati tersedak _spagetti _tadi karena tak sempat minum?!"

Segera saja Baekhyun menarik lengan Sehun tanpa menunggu lelaki itu menjawab terlebih dahulu. Menyeretnya kembali menuju kantin tanpa peduli Sehun yang beberapa kali tersandung kakinya sendiri.

"Astaga Baek, lepas! Pelankan langkahmu!"

Namun Baekhyun tak menggubris hingga mereka tiba dan Baekhyun memaksanya duduk di tempat semula.

Baekhyun menenggokkan kepalanya kesana-sini sementara Sehun hanya cemberut di atas meja makan.

Dan Sehun bersumpah, ia sempat melihat seulas senyum tipis di sudut bibir Baekhyun sebelum lelaki maniak _eyeliner_ itu berujar, "Aku tak mau tahu, kau harus mengganti jus _strawberry_ku."

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya mendengar itu. "Aku tak lihat kau memesan jus tadi." Sangkalnya dengan alis mengkerut.

"Kau mau Jongin tahu mengenai pesan itu?"

Astaga!

Gigi Sehun bergeletuk jengkel. Ia mendesis sembari mendelik ke arah Baekhyun. Teman macam apa dia, berani mengancam untuk membeberkan rahasia terbesarnya itu?

Tapi kemudian Sehun bangkit dan segera melangkah menuju meja _counter_ meskipun mulutnya tak berhenti mengumpat. Ia masih cukup waras untuk tak menerima apabila Jongin tahu si pengirim pesan konyol itu adalah dirinya, Oh Sehun si penggemar IPA.

Baekhyun menyeringai di belakang sana.

"_Strawberry juice_nya satu."

Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding meja, menunggu pesanan. Ia sempat akan menunduk –meredam kekesalannya, sebelum-

"_Choco milk shake_ satu."

-suara Kim Jongin memecah indera pendengarnya. Sehun lantas menoleh ke samping. Tepat dimana Jongin berdiri sabil membagi berat tubuhnya di dinding yang sama. Pria berkulit tan seksi itu tak sendirian. Disamping lainnya ada Kyungsoo yang juga tengah menunggu pesanan di _counter _cemilan.

Ugh, selalu saja. Kapan Jongin berjalan sendiri tanpa dibuntuti Kyungsoo sih?

Jantung Sehun nyaris meloncat dari sarangnya begitu Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Iapun menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Membuang muka ke samping berusaha menghidari tatapan memukau pangeran pujaannya itu.

"Hai."

Mendadak laju darahnya terhenti. Tubuhnya menegang samar. Sehun melotot sebentar, kemudian dengan ragu menaikkan wajahnya membalas pandangan serta sapaan Jongin. "Oh, h-hai Kim Jongin."

Jongin hanya tersenyum simpul. Pria tampan itu kemudian mengacuhkan Sehun lagi.

Hah.. hanya menyapa ya? Payah.

Sehun menghela nafasnya sebentar. Ia bukanlah siapa-siapa Jongin tapi ia ingin sekali berbincang dengan lelaki itu. Walau singkat sekalipun tak apa, itu impiannya. Sudah lama sekali ia ingin mendengar bagaimana suara Jongin yang katanya.. sangat sexy. Dan sekaranglah kesempatannya.

Sehun nampak menggeleng sebelum ia memberanikan diri menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin.

"Eumm, kau ikut meramaikan acara festival nanti?"

"Eoh? Hmm.. ya. Kau ikut?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap seraya mengulum senyum. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, "M-maksudku, aku akan berkunjung. Aku tak ikut kompetisi _dance_nya."

Sehun terpaku saat Jongin terkekeh setelah mendengar jawabannya. Pria pucat itu menunduk, meredam gemetar. Bagaimana tidak? Suara tawa berat Jongin terdengar begitu.. indah. Oh, Sehun serasa melayang.

"Kau sudah dapat tiketnya?"

"Eh?" Kepala Sehun kembali terangkat.

"Iya, kau sudah dapat tiketnya?"

Iris hitam Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tiket ya? Baekhyun tak memberitahunya. Sehun menggeleng –lagi. "Belum. Memang siapa yang menjualnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi, apa kau sudah dapat?"

"Aku tidak perlu tiket masuk. Aku peserta."

"Hah.. padahal aku ingin sekali datang." Sehun mendesah dengan bibir mengkerucut lucu, bahunya merosot.

Jongin termangu melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu di mana harus membelinya?"

Jongin masih terdiam beberapa detik. Sadar atau tidak tapi lelaki itu mulai menyukai sosok lelaki berkulit putih yang menjadi lawan bicaranya. Lelaki tan itu nampak tersenyum samar sebelum ia kembali menyahut. "Tidak. Eumm.. tapi bagaimana kalau aku tanyakan dulu pada ketua penyelenggaranya? Apa kau akan menunggu?"

Senyum Sehun merekah mendengarnya. Ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Kedua tangannya sudah meremas kantung celananya sendiri saking merasa bahagia. Ia juga berusaha mati-matian untuk tak berteriak sekarang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuhubungi kau nanti. _Bye_.." Kata Jongin. Ia meraih cup _milk shake_nya lantas beranjak pergi.

Sementara tak berniat membalas lambaian Jongin, detak Jantung Sehun malah semakin menggila. Terasa ngilu namun menyenangkan secara bersamaan. Ia masih terpaku di tempatnya memperhatikan tubuh Jongin yang semakin kecil di balik tubuh pendek Kyungsoo yang membuntutinya. Ah, ingatkan Sehun untuk berterimakasih pada Baekhyun nanti. Ia kemudian berbalik mengambil jus pesanan Baekhyun yang ternyata sudah siap sedari tadi.

Kedua kaki Sehun sudah berjalan tiga langkah. Namun detik berikutnya ia berhenti dengan pandangan mengarah ke depan.

"Menghubungiku? Astaga, aku lupa memberinya nomor ponselku."

**...**

Hari kedua ketika Sehun harus memasuki kelas sementaranya di gedung yang sama. Ia melangkah lesu. Tangannya sudah mengurut batang hidungnya semejak meninggalkan rumah. Entah mengapa kepalanya merasa sedikit pusing padahal malam tadi ia tidur begitu nyenyak.

Sudah menjadi tradisi randomnya, ia menjadi siswa pertama yang hadir di sekolah itu. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di bangku yang sama seperti kemarin pula. Wajahnya tenggelam di antara lipatan tangannya begitu pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Baek, cepatlah datang.." Sehun melirih dengan suara bergetar hebat. Nafasnya terasa panas di kulit lengannya sendiri.

Sehun mulai terkantuk-kantuk saat setengah jam berlalu. Ia memutuskan menegakkan tubuhnya lalu bersandar di kursinya. Tak ingin tertidur sementara pelajaran pertama akan di mulai kira-kira empat puluh menit lagi, Sehun berusaha tetap terjaga meski matanya terpejam rapat menghalau rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Sempat limbung, kepala Sehun jatuh namun tak sampai terantuk meja belajarnya. Ia kemudian membuka mata begitu suara derap langkah terdengar menggema hingga ruangan kelasnya. "Baekki.."

Sehun menunggu beberapa detik selama suara itu semakin terdengar mendekat. Ia yakin itu Baekhyun. Tak hanya sekali Baekhyun akan menjadi siswa kedua yang hadir, namun sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang lain ketika ia akan melihat wajah Baekhyun untuk pagi pertama di hari-hari biasanya.

"Pagi.."

Bukan Baekhyun. Sehun menoleh dan ia terjaga sepenuhnya. Sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruangan kelas itu sudah sering dilihatnya pula. Kim Jongin. Sehun merasa detak jantungnya mulai cepat saat Jongin sudah menggerakan tungkainya menjauh dari pintu.

"Ternyata Kyungsoo benar."

Kyungsoo? Air muka Sehun berubah muram. Ia cukup terkejut dengan keberadaan lelaki tan itu namun –entahlah ia tidak tahu mengapa saat mendengar nama Kyungsoo, ia semakin merasa tak enak badan.

"Tiketnya?"

Alis Jongin mengkerut sedikit. Pemuda dengan gelar _Dancing Machine_ itu kemudian berhenti tepat di depan bangku belajar Sehun.

"Kau bersemangat juga ternyata." Ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Hmm.."

"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tak ada yang melarang." Senyumnya luntur saat ia putuskan untuk memandangi langit cerah pagi dari balik jendela di sampingnya. Pusing di kepalanya belum juga mereda. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah sedari tadi.

"Boleh aku memastikan?"

Sehun kembali menoleh. Ia melihat Jongin memainkan kertas tebal kecil di mejanya. "Tentang apa?"

"Tentang.. Kyungsoo sering mendapatimu memperhatikanku dari jauh." Jongin berdehem, "Benarkah itu?"

Sehun tercenung.

Pria dengan bibir pucatnya itu tak menjawab. Ia memilih tertunduk, bersembunyi di balik poni panjangnya yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Rasa pusing itu semakin menyiksa. Terlebih dengan pertanyaan Jongin membuatnya seakan mati secara perlahan. Ayolah, Sehun tak berlebihan. Ia memang merasa seperti itu karena detak jantungnya memacu darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya. Ia malu.

"Hahaha.. lupakan. Kau pasti berpikir aku terlalu percaya diri."

"Tapi.." Jongin berdehem lagi, "Aku harap orang yang mengirimiku pesan tempo hari tentang penggemar itu, adalah kau."

Benar.

Sehun membelalak tanpa diketahui Jongin. Ia memutar kepalanya hingga bisa melihat bagaimana wajah Kim Jongin sesudah menanyakan hal tadi.

Tapi Jongin nampak bergurau dengan ucapannya. Setidaknya begitu yang Sehun simpulkan setelah mendapati pria tan itu tak melihat ke arahnya, dan hanya menerawang ke depan.

"Bukan." Kilah Sehun. Ia hanya terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya. Dan ia tahu sendiri, kala itu ia begitu konyol.

"Lalu, kenapa kau menunduk begitu? Kau tak ingin ketahuan berbohong?"

Betul juga.

"Tidak." Jawabnya cepat. Sehun menatap mata Jongin kali ini. "Kau bilang sendiri, bahwa kau itu terlalu percaya diri bukan?"

Jongin terkikik atas jawaban telak Sehun. "Ah yasudah, kalau begitu ini." Ia berdiri, meletakan kertas tebal kecil yang sedari tadi dimainkannya di atas meja di hadapan Sehun. "Itu tiket masuk ke festival nanti malam. Sebenarnya harganya limapuluh ribu won, tapi aku kasih gratis untukmu."

Menatap sebentar kertas berwarna biru muda di depannya. Sehun kemudian mendongak. "Aku masih mampu membayarnya."

Tapi Jongin tak peduli dengan ucapan Sehun. Lelaki tampan itu berbalik, "Aku percaya padamu, Sehun. Tapi.. bukan hanya Kyungsoo-" Jongin melangkah, hendak meninggalkan Sehun yang masih bergeming di tempatnya,

"-Baekhyun, yang katanya sudah menjadi sahabat popokmu, banyak bercerita tentangmu."

Dan Sehun bersumpah, apabila ia dalam posisi berdiri, ia sudah terjungkal kebelakang. Ia menatap kosong mulut pintu yang baru saja Jongin lewati. Baekhyun keterlaluan. Temannya itu sudah berjanji tak akan membocorkan rahasianya bahkan kepada adiknya sekalipun.

Tangan Sehun terkepal. Ia benar-benar akan menghajar Baekhyun sebelum lelaki mungil itu menginjakkan kaki di kelasnya hari ini. Baekhyun harus bertanggung jawab telah membuatnya mati kutu di mata Jongin. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit dari kursinya, mengabaikan rasa pusing di kepalanya dan meraih selembar kecil tiket yang tadi Jongin berikan.

Sehun sempat akan memasukannya ke dalam saku _blazer_ sebelum ia melihat tulisan tangan di balik kertas kecil itu.

**'****Kim Jongin'**

**'****XII-IPA Aksel 3'**

**'****Lajang'**

Tiket masuk ke festival tahunan komunitas _dance_ atau memang ini tiket menuju kedekatannya dengan Kim Jongin?

Mendadak pusing di kepala Sehun menguap. Matanya berbinar dengan senyum merekah sempurna.

"Astaga, terima kasih Baekki! Aku memaafkanmu."

**~'Fin'~**

**.**

**Okay, Hyun ngaku ini sebenernya cerita Hyun sendiri di sekolah.. Tapi dirubah sedikit sih, meski yang Hyun kagumi itu sama-sama cewek tapi gx sampai nyatain kata 'lajang'.. Ekheumm, Hyun masih normal ya**

**yah ini ff percobaan Hyun yang dipublih lagi sebelum Hyun bener-bener mutusin buat pindah ke fandom naruto. Di sana lebih seru, yang review banyak banget. Hyun juga mulai suka alur-alur cerita dari ff author2 senior yang hebat-hebat. Tapi Hyun gx bakalan dulu pindah kalau disini masih banyak yg review..**

**Jadi, Hyun minta reviewnya yah?**


End file.
